


Never Hear the End of It

by yummy06



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, mobster!levi, police officer!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy06/pseuds/yummy06
Summary: It's not easy to be dating a mobster. It's especially not easy to be dating a mob boss when you are a police officer. Levi is worth it, though, and Eren is willing to do what it takes to be with him... as long as they can avoid shooting each other.Or: that one tumblr prompt about a mobster dating a police officer involving a shootout.





	Never Hear the End of It

Eren couldn't get out of his uniform fast enough. It was nearing 100 degrees out and the number of layers he was wearing was making it extremely uncomfortable to be alive. He pulled off everything until he was down to his boxer briefs, yanking his duffel out of his locker. He dumped out his workout clothes (clean, otherwise his boyfriend would shoot him) and started unceremoniously shoving his uniform in (he will drop if off to get laundered and no one will know that he had been swimming in his own sweat most of the day). He closed his locker and almost startled when Jean was standing right behind the door.

“Jaeger! Your sugar daddy is here.” Jean gave him a wink and nudged him with an elbow. Eren retaliated by rolling his eyes and shoving him.

“He's not my sugar daddy, Kirstein, he's not that sweet.” Eren pulled on his gym shorts and t shirt, slathered a ridiculous amount of deodorant on, shoved his feet into his shoes and turned his back on Jean.

Jean's yell of “See you Monday, Jaeger!” was met with a grunt and a half wave as the door slammed behind Eren. He wanted to sit down. His back hurt, his feet hurt, and if there wasn't any ice coffee in the car, he was going to raid the nearest Starbucks.

Levi was waiting for him in front of the building, leaning on his car. He really did look like a sugar daddy, black clad and sexy, he left his toned arms bare today in a fitted wifebeater that Eren was pretty sure should be illegal. He had his hair slicked back and his sunglasses perched on the end of his nose, his gray eyes watching Eren lope down the stairs.

“Hey sexy!” Eren called out as soon as he was within earshot, smile growing as Levi's eyebrow rose, “ready for our romantic weekend?”

Levi turned and got into the car, waiting for Eren to get in the passenger side before smiling.

“Yeah. But we have to go home first.” He said, toke going from soft to hard, commanding.

“What? Why?! That's an extra 30 minute drive!” Eren exclaimed, fiddling with the air conditioner.

“You stink. I'm not spending four hours in the car with you smelling like the side of a ballsack.”

“Fair.” Eren grimaced and sniffed himself. The deodorant did dick all… great. Levi reached over and handed Eren a very large iced coffee, which Eren took, internally weeping with gratitude.

“Heard you had a rough day.” Levi mentioned, merging smoothly into traffic.

“Mhmm” Eren confirmed around the straw of his drink. “It wasn't the best day. But it's good now. We are heading out and I'm not gonna think about work this weekend.” Which was good, he thought to himself, because any police officer mingling with the higher ups of the biggest mafia family in the country would be a little jumpy, but if said police officer was dating the head enforcer and nephew of the mafia king (was he dating a prince? That's cool), he'd have to be exponentially more careful. Police work would be the farthest thing from his mind.

The arrived at the resort only 40 minutes after their original ETA thanks to Eren's super quick shower and Levi's hair raising driving. The Maserati blended in nicely with the other fancy cars in the lot and Eren wondered to himself if the hotel knew they had an organized crime family taking over this weekend.

Levi led Eren through the lobby and to the banquet hall they'd reserved for the tomorrow's festivities. The hall was filled with noise as everyone worked to get the place set up. In the middle of it all stood Levi's little sister (adopted, though they both were so the distinction is moot, as Levi likes to say) Isabelle. She was both the weekend's mastermind and the guest of honor, considering it was her wedding they were attending. Levi gave her a kiss on the side of the head and volunteered their help, though Izzy shooed them away.

“I have plenty of help, Levi. Go enjoy the pool. Oh and if you see Kenny, send him my way would ya?” And with that she went back to orchestrating.

 

 

******

 

Eren would never get tired of watching Levi get all spruced up. He lounged on the giant bed and watched Levi straighten his tie.

“Are you going to get dressed?” Levi asked. Eyes taking over Eren's body.

“Yeah, of course.” Eren answered, rolling over to give Levi a view of his backside, “in a minute. I'm air-drying.”

Levi scoffed and Eren tossed him a glare over his shoulder.

“Don't diss my methods.” He warned.

They continued their banter (read: insults) as Levi put on some cologne, donned his shoes, and shrugged on his jacket. Eren only raised his eyebrows a tiny bit when Levi clipped on his waist holster. Levi came over, pecked his lips, gave his ass a little smack and left the room with the reminder to not be late.

As if Eren would be late to Izzy's wedding.

 

 

*****

 

Out of all the attendees, only 8 knew what Eren did for a living.

Izzy and her fiancee Farlan. They both used to be on Levi's squad but ducked out recently as they want to have babies after getting married. Good for them.

Hanji and Erwin. The group's medic and their strategist, respectively. And Levi's best friends.

Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunter. Levi's squad. Under strict orders not to shoot Eren.

Everyone else was in the dark. As far as they knew, he stayed home cooking and cleaning in a skimpy maid's outfit to earn his keep… or something.

Now Eren sat between Hanji and Erwin and watched the wedding commence. Levi was the best man (in more ways than one) and his whole squad stood up there with him. The wedding was beautiful and sweet, and Eren almost cried at one point. The party that followed was crazy. The food probably cost more than Eren's college tuition, and he didn't want to look too closely at the favors since the boxes they came in sparkled with literal and actual diamond dust. A huge wall of live peonies covered the back of the hall, where the bride and groom sat, and the band that played was the kind that sold out stadiums. All in all, it was the most extravagant (emphasis on the extra) affair Eren had ever attended.

He and Levi danced, ate, drank, and saw the couple off with sparklers and glitter. They went back to their hotel room and flopped on the bed. Eren rolled onto his side towards Levi, putting his hand on Levi's neck, feeling his pulse. It reminds him of the first time they met, Eren having found Levi passed put in an alleyway and had gotten him to a hospital and stayed with him even though Levi woke up grumpy and rude. He had showed up at the precinct three weeks later and asked Eren to dinner, and the rest is history. Even finding out he was a famous crime boss didn't turn Eren off. Levi did a ton of good in the community, donated money, intimidated other bad guys… Eren was hard pressed to be mad about the man's job, though they hardly spoke about it.

Levi covered Eren's hand with his own and peeked at him through his bangs that had finally broken loose of all the gel he’d used to slick them back. When he leaned forward to gently lick Eren's lips, Eren knew there was no more thinking and reminiscing happening tonight, and gave up his train of thought to his boyfriend's searching hands.

 

 

*******

 

Sunday morning Eren woke up to breakfast in bed, complete with a Bloody Mary to help with his alcohol induced headache (gods love Levi, he knew him so well). It was a lazy few hours before Levi suggested they go to the pool. Eren eagerly threw on his bathing suit.

Turns out Levi had thought this through and rented a cabana for them. Eren didn't get to enjoy this kind of treatment on the regular so he was soaking it right up.

It was pretty quiet by this pool. Eren had just turned to mention it to Levi but stopped mid breath when he saw Levi gazing at him from the bench next to his. Levi took his hand.

“I love you.” Levi said. Eren frowned. Levi was better at showing his feelings, he rarely told Eren how he felt. “I know it can't be easy for you, being with me, but I want to give you this kind of luxury for the rest our lives. I want to marry you.”

Eren's mind had stuttered to a halt as Levi sunk to the ground and pulled box out of his pocket, lifting the lid to show a gold band with a small diamonds embedded tastefully around it. Levi was still talking but Eren wasn't hearing him. He was already nodding, sinking to Levi's level and throwing his arms around his neck, toppling them both over.

Suddenly the sounds around them came back, all the screaming and cheering. Eren looked around and saw Levi's friends and family surrounding the pool, clapping. Hanji was using Erwin as leverage as they jumped up and down. They were the ones screaming. Eren tore his eyes away from the crowd when he felt Levi slip the ring onto his finger.

****

 

The rest of the day passed in a haze.

 

****

 

The precinct was happy for Eren. His sister and his friend Historia were already planning the wedding. Eren was happier than everyone there combined. Levi was his mafia prince in shining armor. He couldn't wait to marry him. The wedding day couldn't come fast enough.

 

 

****

 

Ten months went by smoothly.

 

****

 

Eren was in the middle of serving a warrant across town when he got the call that several officers were pinned down in a firefight with the local mafia crew. Jean was leaning out of their squad car, honking the horn and waving to him. Eren ran and threw himself into the passenger seat. Buckling his seatbelt as Jean flicked on the lights and sirens and peeled out into the street.

They arrived to a legit firefight. They opened their doors and used them as cover as they surveyed the situation. Eren couldn't see who was on the other side and was hesitant to shoot, in case it was Levi or his squad. He ran from his cover to a squad car closer to the front lines, Jean yelling at him to stay under cover, and calling him suicidal.

He stayed there for a little while, checking out the scene, not deeming it necessary to start firing yet, when Sasha came skidding to a halt beside him.

“There's a family in that car.” She said, pointing to a car on the far end of the parking lot where Eren could indeed see people cowering below the windows. _Shit_. He was gonna go for it.

 

 

****

 

Levi was hiding behind his car door, cursing the rat that told the police they'd be here today. His squad had been sent out to intimidate a piece of shit named Dok. No violence today, just a friendly visit to chat. They were just leaving, having convinced Dok to pay off his debts with the family when the police had arrived. Dok's men started firing. And now here they were. Pinned and trying to not actually hit any officers.

Levi was just wondering if Eren had arrived on the scene yet when movement caught his eye across the way. A blue blur was running across the parking lot. His instincts took hold and he was pressing the trigger, aiming for the runner's legs, as his eyes locked with said runner. He watched as Eren recognized him. Watched as his bullet found its target perfectly. Watched as Eren went down. Heard him cursing.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself, “I'm never hearing the end of this.” Next to him, Gunter grunted his agreement, obviously realizing what had just gone down.

“Retreat to Dok's house and use the back way to get out.” Levi ordered his team. “Meet at rendezvous 3.” they dispersed quickly. Levi followed. Leaving a mess of yelling behind as police officers converged on his beloved fiancee, bleeding and cursing 10 feet away.

 

 

*****

 

Levi had just gotten done making tea when Eren got home, slamming the front door shut and limping into the living room.

“Hey.” Levi cleared his throat, “how was your day?”

Eren turned on him with a manic gleam in his eye.

“How was my day?!” He exclaimed. “You fucking shot me!” Eren turned back around and found a sofa to collapse onto.

“How was my day, he asks.” He mutters to himself, then turns and yells “You know we're supposed to be getting married this weekend, right?”

Levin comes over and places his tea on the table, sitting across from Eren.

“What do you mean _supposed_ to be getting married?” He asks softly. “I'm sorry I shot you. It was instinct. I didn't know it was you and I acted without thinking. But Eren, I love you. I don't want to spend a single day without you. I could give you the world. I'll make up for this, I promise.” Levi fidgets and Eren sits up, staring at him.

“I just meant that this was going to make it hard for me to dance all night.” Eren whispered. “I'm sure this won't be the last time we shoot at each other. It's actually amazing it hasn't happened before.”

Levi feels the tension leave his shoulders and lets out a small sigh.

“How can I make it up to you?” He asks.

“Cuddle me and order Chinese food. I'm not cooking tonight.” Eren demanded.

Levi moved to sit next to him on the couch, throwing his arm over him and holding him close, mindful of his injury.

“I already ordered the Chinese food” he says, smiling as Eren relaxed into him.

“My hero.” Eren mumbles.

 

****

 

The next ten years pass. And then the ten years after that. And ten more. And Levi still hasn't heard the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new Tumblr for my writing (and random ship stuff). Follow if it pleases you. 
> 
> ucannamakeme 


End file.
